Smurfs Live-Action Film Universe (location)
The Smurfs Live-Action Film Universe is the universe where the Smurfs film series from Sony Pictures takes place, including the stories from the animated features A Christmas Carol and The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow. Peyo exists in this universe, not as the "creator" of The Smurfs, but rather as a historian who documented their existence through the local Belgian legend, using his skills as a cartoonist to depict them in his book L'histoire des Schtroumpfs ("The History Of The Smurfs"). This continuity is considered closed with the release of the Smurfs: The Lost Village movie in 2017. Link to Fanon Criteria Traveler and Narrator, both from the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, are aware of this universe's existence, with Narrator's "origin" being from this universe. Notable Elements * Average age of the adult male Smurfs has not been revealed, although it is assumed to be 100 or 150 years of age, while Papa Smurf is 546. * Chef and Baker are the village chefs of this universe. Greedy just simply likes to get his hands on food and is depicted as being fat. * Brainy is usually treated with a kick in the rear whenever he goes off on his long speeches. * Narrator is the other male Smurf around Brainy's age that wears glasses, while Smooth wears sunglasses. * Clueless Smurf may be the film's version of Dimwitty/Dopey Smurf, being separate from Clumsy Smurf. * Handy wears blue overalls and a hat with a visor. * Hefty has a heart tattoo on his left upper arm. * Gutsy is the other strong Smurf in the village. * Grouchy's behavior is used to hide his true feelings -- at least that's what he tells the green M&M plushie in the first film. He also is a bit more talkative, although somewhat snarky. * Farmer wears a straw Smurf hat with green overalls. * Smurfberries are blue. * Blue moons are times when the Smurfs hold their Blue Moon Festivals. Smurfs are still delivered as baby Smurfs by stork, though. * Smurfette was originally a Naughty, and was turned into a Smurf through magic. She remained in the village throughout most of their known adventures. * As of The Smurfs 2, Smurfette has a sister Smurf called Vexy. * Papa Smurf isn't the only Smurf who has facial hair, as some of his little Smurfs also have it: Gutsy has sideburns and Hackus (formerly a Naughty) has a goatee. Hackus is also the only male Smurf character shown to have head hair. * Painter was a combination of himself and Sculptor from the comic books. He also wears a black beret instead of a white Smurf hat. * Gargamel wants to extract Smurf essence in order to become the greatest sorcerer in the world. According to Gutsy in The Smurfs, Gargamel has been after the Smurfs for about 30 years. * Smurf essence has magical properties, including the restoration of youth, as with Odile's mother. * Besides Smurfette, whom he regards as his "daughter", Gargamel also created the Naughties, Vexy and Hackus, both of which became Smurfs. * Azrael was primarily a male cat with orange fur. * The Smurfs traveled through time using portals and "smurfportation crystals". * Peyo existed in-universe. Exclusive Characters In This Universe Smurfs * Clueless * Complimentary * Crazy * Gutsy * Lemon * Narrator * Panicky * Party Planner * Passive-Aggressive * Red * Social * Smooth * Suspicious Humans * Patrick Winslow * Odile Anjelou * Grace Winslow * Blue Winslow * Victor Doyle Naughties * Hackus * Vexy Presentations That Are Part Of This Universe *''The Smurfs'' *''The Smurfs 2'' *''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'' *''The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow'' Related Fanon Works Fanon works that are inspired by the Smurfs Live-Action Film Universe * EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf by VicGeorge2K9 * A Narrator's Story by VicGeorge2K9 * HERO: The Guardian Smurf by A Heroic Smurf * Smurf Me Up! by Enriquearreguin777 Category:Locations Category:Multiversal locations Category:Open to Community Category:Mainstream media universes